Sister
by Flaming Black Arrow
Summary: Dean and Sam have a SISTER... Better summary inside. R&R
1. The Truth Part 1

**Authors Note: All in All its my first Supernatural Fan Fic.**

 **Title: Sister...**

 **Author: Flaming Black Arrow**

 **Status: In-Progress**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Rating: T for launguage**

 **Summary: As it turn out Sam and Dean had a sister they never knew about. What makes it better than that, she is also able to hear the angels. May Sarcove lived a normal happy life, well that was until _He_ showed up. Her adoptive parents were killed by the demon and she hunted him ever since. Meeting angels along the way helped. She is now part angel, part demon, and part human. Not the greatest life in the world. What happens when she finds out her real family consists of the famous Winchesters?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

May was finally relaxing after she hunted of a pack of Werewolves when her phone blared to life. Sighing she picked it up to see who was calling her. She flipped her phone open and before she could even reply she hear "Miss Sarcove?" come over the line. "Yep, thats me." she replied. "Well, I'm Amanda, from the Lawrence Memorial Hospital. We have found who your reaal parents are." came the hasty reply. "Thats great, who are they?" she questioned. "Well..." the lady paused "the family is the Winchesters, mother, Mary Winchester, Desceased, Father, Jhon Winchester, and two sons being Dean and Sam Winchester. It also said they had a daughter, presumably you, who was put up for adoption at a super yong age." she finished. "Thanks" May curtly replied her before hanging up. "Well, well, well, I'm going to get to meet my family after all." May mumbled to herself. After a quick packing of her megure items she hopped on her 1995 blue Harley Softail and sped o down the highway. She was only one state from the Roadhouse and decided that was going to be her first stop.

Her bike rumbled to a stop out front of the Roadhouse and she hopped off. "Well, well, if it isn't the great Harley Girl" Jack Green called from the bar. "Not in the mood Jack, I'm on a hunt" May growled before adding "sort of." She slid onto her usually stool and waited for service. "Hey May, how have you been?" Jo called from the alchol stand. "Great." she called back. "May, what can I do for ya?" En asked coming over. May dropped her voice before she asked "Have you seen any of the Winchester lately?" Ellen pulled back with a thoughtful look for a minute. "Can't say that I have, though John came past 'bout two months ago on a job." Ellen stated. "MMM." May paused "Any word on the boys?" "Nope, none at all, though John told me that they were in Lawrence, Kansas last they called." Ellen replied. "Thanks Ellen Can I have a single shot of whiskey before I go?" May asked. "Sure thing hun, one sec." Ellen said turning to get the glass. After downing the glass in one May strode outside ready to go to her birth home.

The ride to Lawrence was quite long, but May hoped she would reach there before she lost the trail. Stopping to get gas at a small station May pulled out her phone and dialed Ellen. "Ellen here." was the first sounds through the phone. "Hey Ellen, do you know what car the Winchester boys have, I forgot to ask." May said. "Sure, their daddy said the older boy, ummm Dean I think, Drove a '67 Black Chevy Impala." Ellen returned. "Thanks Ellen, I gotta ride, bye" May said hanging up. She reved the engine before taking off down the highway only a few miles out from Lawrence. May stopped at the first Motel she found and instantly saw the Impala parked there. Pulling her bike up next to the old car she killed the engine and shifted the kickstand to the ground. Mentally sighing she lifted her leg over the body of the bike and strode up to the front desk. "Excuse me can you tell me what room do the owners of that Chavy Impala have?" she asked pointing to the Impala. "They are in room 107, down that hall" the old man sitting there pointed her in the direction. "Thanks" she said handing the man a ten "Keep the money."

Finding the room on the right May balled her hand in a fist and knocked on the door. She waited for a couple of minutes when the door was pulled open. How can I help..." was all Dean could get out when he saw May. Shaking her head May stated "Your Dean Winchester aren't you." Dean shifted at her remark "Um... ya thats me. Why, wait did I even do something to piss you off?" Dean asked quickly. May laughted "Wow, you truly are a womanizer. I'm May." she said going into business mode. "That should ring a bell, why?" Dean asked. "Can I come in, it's freezing out here." May said with a slight shiver. "Ya, sure." Dean said opening the door wider.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And, CLIFF HANGER. Well time to see where this story goes. R &R please**

 **Kay bye...**


	2. The Truth Part 2

**Authors Note: All in All its my first Supernatural Fan Fic.**

 **Title: Sister...**

 **Author: Flaming Black Arrow**

 **Status: In-Progress**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Rating: T for** **language**

 **Summary: As it turn out Sam and Dean had a sister they never knew about. What makes it better than that, she is also able to see the Nephilim. May Sarcove lived a normal happy life, well that was until _He_ showed up. Her adoptive parents were killed by the demon and she hunted him ever since. Meeting other hunters along the way. She is now part angel (cross over from the Shadow hunter series), part demon, and part human. Not the greatest life in the world. What happens when she finds out her real family consists of the famous Winchesters?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

May stepped into the room when she collapsed onto her knees shivering. "Whoa are you okay?" Sam asked looking up from his book. "J-j-just c-c-cold." May stammered. Dean then came up behind her and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, then he proceeded to guide her to his bed. Sam lifted himself up off of his bed and came over to feel May's forehead. "She's really warm." he said turning to Dean. "Okay just rest, May." Dean hadn't taken his eyes off of her. May nodded slightly before closing her eyes and resting her head back. She fell asleep in a span of 5 minutes, but she knew her rest would not be peaceful. Ever since she was a small girl she had nightmares. They were like death and darkness that suffocated her night after night. Tonight was different for her as Sam was plagued by nightmares as well.

The next morning Sam and Dean woke to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking. Dean rubbed his eyes and looked around spotting May sitting on the floor over a portable stove. "Wha...?" Dean said a confused look on his face. "Breakfast." May summed up in one word passing a plate to each of them. "Eat up." she said when both men had their plates. "Thanks for making us breakfast." Sam said looking at May and noticing the dark circles under her eyes "How did you sleep May?" Sam then asked. "Fine." she said curtly turning back to her work. Silence fell for a beat before Dean looked up from his food and asked the question both him and Sam had "Why are you here May?" May turned her head while flipping off the small stove. "I'm here because of who you are, Hunter." She said growling out the last word. Sam and Dean looked at each other shock. "How did you know we were hunters?" Dean voiced. "I know because I'm a hunter as well," May started to explain "but I'm also more than that." May then turned and pulled out her notebook. "What do you mean by more?" Sam asked confusion flowing into his voice. "I'm more because I'm your older sister." May answered nonchalantly.

"We don't have an older sister." Dean said. "That's part of why I'm here, I'm stopping by the Lawrence Memorial Hospital to pick up my blood test file. The other part is that I came to visit my birth town, I was adopted when I was about 1 week old." May looked up staring blankly at the wall. Silence followed her statement and uneasiness settled in the air. "Well, I had better get too the hospital if you want to come with." May said standing. "First, tell us how you got over that cold over night." Dean said. "I have always gotten over small sicknesses quickly." May replied. "I'll be out by your Impala if you wants to come with me, I'm leaving in 10." May then stood and walked out the door. Turning to Sam, Dean said "What is up with her?" Sam just shrugged his shoulders and threw on a clean shirt. "Come on, lets go with her and see if what she is telling us was true." Sam said putting his book on the bed and getting up. "Ya, sure." Dean said following him.

As the boys walked towards the Impala they first noticed the blue motorcycle parked next to it. "I wonder where May went 'cause I don't see her." Sam said looking around. "You know, for Hunters you are both quite oblivious." May said from behind them making both boys jump. "Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack." Dean said turning only to find May wasn't there. "May, where are you?" Dean asked wearily. "Look up." was the only reply that came. Looking up both boys saw May crouching on the roof wearing a black leather jacket over her navy blue tank top. "You boys ready to go?" She asked. "Uhh, ya we just have to put our stuff in my car." Dean called up "Do you need a ride?" He asked as an after thought. "Nope, I have my own baby to take care of." May said. Then May stood and did a neat front flip off the roof finishing with a roll. "You boys have a lot left to learn." she said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

She then strode over the the motorcycle. "Wait, that's yours?" Sam asked with surprise. "Ya, are we going or not?"


	3. Heavens Charge

**AN: Sorry for the long wait on an update, but here it is :D.**

 **Yugi: Finally you have been on this forever.**

 **Arrow:*Jumps* Your not even in this fic, go back to your own or I will sick my new Snowy Owl on you. It is also big for it's age.*grins evily***

 **Yugi: Yami! Help the author is scary.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dude, what is up with her?" Sam asked as they followed May.

"I have no fucking idea Sammy." Dean replied.

He then turned into the Lawrence Memorial Hospital as May parked and got off her Harley.

"So, May." Dean said getting out of his Baby. "What are you here to get?" Dean finished.

"I'm here to pick up a file that has info on anyone with the same DNA mix as me." May said turning towards the doors.

She then made her way into the hospital without looking back. The smells that hit her were overwhelming; it smelled like sickness and death all around her. She flowed easily through the doctors and nurses towards the information desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A cheery nurse asked as May came up.

"I'm here to pick up a file, name is May Sarcove." May said.

"Okay, give me one second honey." The nurse said turning away from her.

Dean and Sam strolled in and started to walk up to May when she turned around.

"You both can go sit over there. I'll be there in a minute." She said pointing to two chairs off in a corner.

Both boys veered to the right and went over to the chairs indicated.

"Wow dude, you are taking orders from a girl. I'm surprised." Sam said laughing slightly.

"Shut up Sam" Dean growled out.

"Oh, don't worry Deaney; I tend to have that effect on people." May said sitting in a chair across from them causing them both to jump.

"How do you keep sneaking up on us?" Dean asked annoyance in his voice.

May just smiled and looked down at the folder in her hand. Pulling it open she looked and the first paper saying time of birth and parents. The next paper was a small family tree starting with John and Mary Winchester. _So, it is true, I do have a family._ She thought.

"What does it say?" Sam asked.

"Oh, umm, here, take a look." May said coming out of her thoughts.

Dean took the paper and read it over quickly.

"Wait, this says you are older than me by like, 5 minutes. Are we twins or something?" Dean asked.

"Or something." May quietly said.

"Well, you and May look like you could be twins' bro." Sam commented.

At that moment the shrill ringing of a cell phone went off.

"Who's that?" Dean asked.

Without responding May pulled out her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

A small chatter on the other line.

"What? How did you know?"

Another hushed sound.

"Oh, I'm not that subtle am I?"

Silence

"Why did you call?"

Quick chatter.

"Oh, where are we meeting?"

Hushed chatter.

"Okay, I'll be there in a day or two, while you wait do some research. Really quick, give me back to Ellen."

Rustle on phone line.

"Hey Ellen, can you have the back room reserved for three?"

Confirmation.

"Thanks, I'll explain when I get there, okay, bye. Say hi to Jo for me."

May then pulled her phone away from her ear and clicked it shut.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"I found a hunt, you two are coming with me." May answered smiling.

She then stood up and plucked the papers from their hands and stuck them back into the folder closing it. Turning she motioned them to follow and headed to the doors. Sam and Dean scrambled up and followed her out the door. Walking out they noticed she had disappeared again.

"Great she is gone, again." Dean grumbled.

"Not gone honey." May said behind them.

"You have got to show me that trick." Sam said excitement filling his voice.

"Maybe someday Sammy." May said pulling a small device from her pocket.

"What's that?" Dean said motioning the device.

"What? Never seen blue tooth before?" May asked.

"I have actually." Dean said crossing his arms and pouting.

May just rolled her eyes and put the blue tooth into her ear. Walking towards her bike she fixed her leather jacket and slipped her leg over the body of the bike.

"Dude, can I totally ride with you?" Sam asked May.

"Sure, but put this on." She said tossing a helmet at him from her bag.

"Where is your helmet?" Sam asked her.

"I don't need one. Hurry up; we're going to stop at the Roadhouse tonight." She said impatience filling her voice.

"I guess I'll follow you since I don't know where that is." Dean said.

"Just hurry up or I'll leave you behind." May said starting up her bike. "Okay, Sam, up you get."

"Cool." Was all Sam could say.

Dean then moved towards the Impala got in and started up her engine. As the Impala purred to life May eased the kickstand of her bike up and rolled backwards out of the parking space. With Dean following behind her she pulled out on to the road and sped down to the light. Turning right she pulled onto the highway and headed north to Nebraska.

It was about 11 pm when they pulled up to the bright light of the Roadhouse. By that time Sam had moved back into the Impala wondering silently how May wasn't cold from the bitter wind. Slipping the kickstand down to the gravel May slid off her bike in one fluid movement and started making her way to the open door. Turning to wait for Sam and Dean, May pulled out her blue tooth and stuck it back inside her pocket.

"This is the Roadhouse." May said leading the way inside.

"MAY! Your back." A voice in the crowd shouted out followed by a blur of blonde hair and black clothes.

"Good to be back Jo." May said smiling at the younger woman. "Boys this is Jo Harvelle, she is like my little sister so please don't give her any crap."

"Ya, last time a guy gave me crap she practically broke his arm in five places." Jo said turning to boy confused men.

"May." A voice from behind the bar called.

"Ellen." May said moving away from Sam and Dean and heading over to the bar.

"Oh, can I get you boys anything?" Jo asked.

"Uhh, one beer for me please." Dean said looking around.

"Nothing for me, but thanks." Sam said moving towards the bar.

Sam found May chatting with a woman across the bar a beer in her hand.

"So girl, what's with the room for three?" The woman asked.

"Well, I finally found my blood family Ellen, after 26 years of being on my own I finally have a family." May said.

"How could you say that? Your family was me, and Jo, and Bobby for heaven's sake." The woman said.

"You know what I mean Ellen; I finally know I'm not alone in this world." May says sincerely.

"Ya, I know sweetie." The woman, Ellen, said. Turning to Sam she asked "Can I do something for you honey?"

"No, I'm just here with May." Sam said.

May turned to look at Sam before turning back to the bar.

"Wait, Ellen where's Ash?" May said looking up.

"That poor excuse of a man is probably off getting drunk somewhere." Ellen said bitterly.

"Gee thanks, that totally helps." May said sarcasm filling her voice.

"I'm not getting drunk for once." A new voice said joining the conversation.

"Ash, good to see you." May said turning and clasping hands with a man behind her.

"God, I still can't sneak up on you. How are you May?" The man, presumably Ash, asked.

"I'm good, not one injury." May said.

Ash just burst into laughter "That is hilarious from the one girl I know who is injured every time I see her."

May lightly punched his arm with him yelping an ow in protest.

"Someone is getting soft. Now Ellen, Ash meet Samuel Winchester my younger brother." May said gesturing to Sam.

Sam just looked down a blush creeping up his cheeks. Dean chose that moment to walk up with Jo right behind him. Jo continued past and walked over and whispered into her ear. May sighed and looked up.

"Ellen, Ash, this is Dean Winchester. He is my twin; I'm 5 minutes older than him. I have to meet up with the other hunter on this hunt." May said getting up and walking to the back of the room.

"So you boys are the sons of John Winchester." Ellen said looking at them.

"Yup, how do you know our dad?" Dean asked.

"Man, Ellen knows like every hunter." Ash said.

"You know we're hunters." Sam stated rather than questioned.

"Hun, most of my customers are hunters." Ellen said.

Back in a quiet corner of the Roadhouse May and another hunter were chatting softly.

"So John, what do you know so far?" May asked in a down-to-business tone.

"Signs point to a Black Dog, but I'm thinking a Wendigo or Hell Hound." John Winchester said from being slightly hidden is shadows.

May nods and starts to stand "I'm going to get some shut eye here at the Roadhouse."

"Meet up, 6 AM sharp." John said getting up and walking to the door.

May just sighed and headed back to the bar.

"Dean, Sam, come on. Time for some shut eye." May said joining the group again.

"Right, head to the room in the back; there is a bathroom with shower." Ellen said pointing in the right direction.

Both boys walked off leaving May standing there. Tears pricked her eyes and a single one rolled down her cheek. Jo moved to her side and gave her a hug while Ash grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Ellen asked concern in her voice.

"John is so busy hunting he forgot he even had a daughter. He never tried to look for me, that hurts, badly." May said voice breaking in the end. "I'm gonna go catch some shut eye before tomorrow."

The group all nod and Jo give May one last hug before she lets go. May walks to the back and goes into the room she reserved.

"Sam? Dean?" May called.

A door opened and steam poured out following a wet Sam. Dean then walked in his usual smirk on his face. May looked past them and moved automatically towards the bathroom so she could shower and get to bed. Sam moved out of the way as May brushed past shooting a confused look to Dean. Dean in response just shrugged back.

May closed the door and started the water shrugging off her jacket and pulling her tank top over her head. After piling her clothes in a neat stack in the corner May stepped into the shower. Letting the warm water glide over her body May felt her muscles relax and finally let herself mentally relax after a long day.

Her relaxation didn't last long because soon after a sharp pain shot through her head causing her hands to fly up and hold her ears. Gritting her teeth she fought through the pain as Azazels voice filtered in. _You know, John Winchester is hunting me and you still don't tell him where I am. Why?_ May stayed silent hoping that it would cause him to leave her alone. _Your silence won't help you. Maybe you wish to see what will happen to your "daddy" when he dies. Is that it?_

Pain filled her head as lights seemed to flash and dance around her. The room slipped away to a hospital like place. Looking around May noticed a figure in a hospital bed next to her. Scanning the person in the bed she realized it was her. She was hooked up to multiple of machines all of which seemed to be keeping her alive. _What happened to me?_ She thought.

"Sorry, that would be my doing." Azazel said appearing next to her.

A growl left her throat as she turns to look at him.

"Oh please, no need to get so mean. I'm just trying to help." Azazel said with mock affection.

"Where is the rest of my family?" May asked moving towards the door.

"Well the two boys seem to be coming to your room now." Azazel said pointing.

'Sam we can't just leave her, she's family.' Dean's voice filtered into the room.

'You heard what Dad said Dean, we don't know if she is really family.' Sam said.

'Oh so now you want to listen to dad. Besides what about the folder she had, that looked genuine.' Dean responded.

'I get it Dean, but you know what Dad said, he's not helping her.' Sam said all the fight leaving his voice.

"Azazel, I want to leave. I know I can't change the future, so don't show it to me." May said a small hint of sadness being heard.

May then closes her eyes and feels a soft pull of darkness.

"May, You need to be injured for you to be able to fully leave here, you know that." Azazel said.

"I know, that is why you get free shots at me. Besides you'll want them after I tell you that I sent you precious daughter back to Hell." May said calmly.

Azazel's face turned red with rage as he threw May into a wall. All the breath May had disappeared in an instant. Azazel didn't let up though, he just kept attacking. A line was being made across May's chest even though there was no knife. Blood fell in streams down the shirt she was wearing. _Thank the heavens I was out of the shower and dressed before I got here._ May thought as pain exploded in more and more places.

The hospital walls faded away and the white tiles of the bathroom returned. Azazel as real as ever was standing in front of May. The struggle to remain conscious was hard and May was on a downhill slope.

"You will regret EVER letting me live." Azazel said vanishing into the air.

May dropped like a stone and finally gave into the darkness that surrounded her. A pounding on the door was vaguely heard before May was fully consumed by the darkness.

Sam had been looking for a case him and Dean could do easily when he heard it. A crash, like a body hitting the floor. Looking around he found Dean looking at him with confusion filling his gaze as well.

"May." Dean said quietly under his breath.

Getting up and moving to the bathroom door Dean knocked. Leaning on the door with his ear he heard a voice full of venom. 'You will regret EVER letting me live' it said. Pounding on the door Dean called out May's name urgency filing his voice.

"Dean?" Sam asked concern in his voice.

"She's not answering. I'm gonna have to break the door down." Dean said.

The door bust after just 2 solid kicks. What was on the other side was worse than either boy expected. May lay in a pool blood growing by the second.

"SAM! Get the car going. Now!" Dean practically yelled.

"Right." Sam said grabbing the keys and leaving the room.

Dean carefully picked up May not expecting the moan of pain that came from her. May's eyes opened to small slits as they lazed around. They finally settled on Dean and started to slip close.

"Hey, hey, stay with me. Come on May." Dean pleaded.

To him it almost sounded like begging and he NEVER begs. He moved swiftly down the hall and into the still packed bar. He heard gasps as he went by different patrons. Pulling quickly by the bar Ellen saw the cause of all the commotion. The girl who was her surrogate daughter was being carried to the front door barely conscious and bleeding heavily.

"What in the name of holy Hell happened?" Ellen asked breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure." Dean said not stopping.

"I'm going with you." Jo said as she shoved her way out from the crowd.

Dean just nods as he reaches the door. Kicking the door open lightly Dean disappeared into the dark night Jo following after him. Sam had the car running and was waiting in the passenger seat. Jo sprinted past and slid into the back seat beckoning Dean to put May in the back with her. With both of them working together they managed to pull and push May into the car. Jo put May's head on her lap and started to stroke her hair.

"Jo, keep May awake." Dean ordered.

"I know that Dean." Jo said with a small bite in her voice.

"No need to get snappy." Dean said staying strong even in this situation.

"I'm sorry, I've known May since we were both only little girls." Jo said.

"You… are… always… going to… be the… younger one." A soft whisper left May's lips.

A small chuckle left Sam as he listened to the conversation.

"What are _you_ laughing at Sammy?" Dean said.

"What nothing." Sam answered in a too quick fashion.

"Sure Sammy. Whatever you say, I mean you can't be new to being younger than everyone." Dean mocked.

Though it worked to lighten the mood, it didn't last. A soon as May started to shiver Dean pushed the Impala almost to its limit. He probably ran multiple red lights and broke many other laws. In his haste he really didn't care. Lights finally came into view as civilization lay on the road ahead. All of a sudden a large Semi T-boned the Impala from out of nowhere. Most of the impact happened near May's legs. Luckily Sam had decided he wanted to sit in the middle part of the front bench seat so there was less impact on him.

The back seat of the Impala had a caved in door and where May's legs were had been crushed and bent out of shape. Everyone in the car except May had been knocked unconscious by the sliding of the car. May, ever so thoughtful, had kept her phone in the jeans she had on. Pulling it out the small screen lit up as she dialed the three numbers she never used; 9-1-1. The phone rang two times before an operator picked up.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Car crash, vehicles… are a '67… Chevy Impala… and an… eighteen wheeler." May said as quickly as possible.

"Alright, I have dispatched a rescue unit. Can you tell me the state of and people involved?" The operator continued.

"All…. Un-unconscious, except… me." May replied.

"It sounds as if you are struggling to stay conscious as well." The operator said noticing the lengthening pauses in May's answers.

"Ya." Was all May replied with.

"The rescue team said they are almost there." The operator said.

"T…Thank…" May drifted off unconsciousness pulling at her.

"Ma'am? MA'AM!" The operator's distressed voice came through like it was underwater.

A soft tug at the phone in May's hand had her grip faltering and her hand falling next to her. Jo had regained consciousness and was able to hear May talking. Noticing her on a losing streak with consciousness Jo moved her hand out to take May's phone. Pulling the phone away from May she heard the operator's distressed voice.

"Is someone there?" The operator asked.

"Yes, I just woke up and have the phone from her." Jo responded at least trying to calm the operator.

"Oh thank the gods." The operator sighed.

"The problem is, that girl you were talking to got hurt somehow and if she loses consciousness she could die, please have whatever help is coming come faster." Jo said.

A bright light flew over the car and the sound of a chopper could be heard above. The car rocked as strong winds given off of the helicopter pushed against it. A door had been ripped off its hinges and gave the EMT's an easy access to the passengers of the car. May being next to the side hit, had been pushed against the door by Jo. That meant they had no idea if she had any head injuries as well, though she had seemed lucid enough to call 9-1-1.

The medics pulled open Jo's door first seeing a she was awake and able to talk to them.

"Ma'am can you walk?" The first medic asked.

A nod left Jo "I can, but my friend needs help. I don't think she can walk."

"Okay, we are going to ask you to get out of the car so we have access to your friend."

"Can I help in any way?" Jo asked.

"Yes. Can you try to get both men in front conscious?"

Nodding Jo slid out from under May. With a small glance back Jo saw that May had lost consciousness and was currently being pulled gently from the car. Walking over to one of the medics Jo asked if they had a water bottle she could have. After being given a water bottle Jo pulled open Dean's door. Dean had a small cut on his head, but it didn't look that serious. Sam seemed perfectly okay with no scratches on him at all. They would all be slightly bruised after this but that was as bad as it seemed to get.

Opening the water bottle Jo splashed a small bit onto Sam. Sam woke with a jump looking around wildly. Groaning Sam closed his eyes against the bright lights. Dean was a little harder to wake, but Jo managed it easily enough. With both Sam and Dean conscious Jo started to check them over for other injuries she didn't see. A three were checked and cleared of having no further injuries. The EMT's then turned all their focus to May. The very slight rise and fall of her chest proved she was alive, barely alive, but alive.

Time lapse of the night.

It was 11 AM when a shrill ringing filled May's ICU room. Picking the phone up Dean read the caller ID. The phone said Incoming Call: Johnathan. A confused look passed over his face as he flipped the phone open. Hitting the call button Dean put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Sarcove!" A familiar voice said over the line. "Where the Hell are you?"

"D-Dad?" Dean asked confused.

"Dean!" John exclaimed.

"Why do you have May's number?" Dean asked.

"I hunt with her. Why do you have her phone?" John countered.

"She is unconscious in a hospital bed." Dean said.

"What? Where?" John demanded.

"At the Columbus Community Hospital." Dean answered.

"Okay, I'm going to be there in a few. Lastly, why are you with her and how do you know her." John said.

"May found Sam and I in Lawrence, Kansas and we started to travel together. While in Lawrence Sam and I learned we had a long lost older sister and you had a daughter that was 5 minutes older than me. That sister is May. She even has the file to prove it." Dean explained.

"Th-That's… no it can't be." John said in wonder.

"Dad? Did you know about her?" Dean asked.

"I-I… I did, but I thought she was gone. I had no idea she was still alive." John said.

"What do you mean, she said she was given up for adoption." Dean said.

"That's not true; she was taken from Mary and I when she was one week old. We thought she had been killed." John said a pain in his voice.

"Oh." Was all Dean could manage.

"If I had known she was alive I would have looked for her. I'm glad she is alive, but who raised her?" John asked.

"I'm not sure; she doesn't really talk about her childhood much." Dean said.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." John said softly.

The call ended and Dean slid the phone back on the small table next to May. Dean turned and saw Sam in the doorway holding a brown bag. Sam pulled out a box that contained a spirit talking board.

"Want to give it a try?" Sam asked.

"Why not?" Dean countered.

May had been there the entire time. Well, somewhat there. She was more like a spirit. She didn't want to leave the family she had just found. What Azazel showed her was strange. Maybe it was happening to her now; she truly didn't know. She could hear everything and see everything, but she couldn't talk to anyone. It was lonely.

Her phone rang and she immediately went to get it. She was about to grab it when she remembered that she couldn't. She slid past Dean and turned to watch as he answered her phone. The conversation was a surprise. She didn't expect to hear that she was actually kidnapped as a toddler. Knowing her father was saddened that she never got to know him was new. John almost felt like a surrogate father to her. Ever since she went out on the streets on her own when she was 18. She had been a secret from Sam and Dean. The reason they didn't go on hunts as much was because May had been helping John and didn't want to be seen.

May left the room near the end of the conversation. Moving around she found the front doors of the hospital. Going outside was strange. As long as she stayed near the large building she was fine, but as soon as she moved more than 15 feet away she reappeared next to the building. Looking up to the soft blue sky May put her hands together like she was going to pray. Well, in truth she was praying.

"Castiel… I know you can hear me, please come." May said softly.

A flutter of wings noted the arrival of her angel. Castiel was still in the same black haired blue-eyed vessel he was last time they met.

"May? Where are you?" Castiel said slightly confused.

"Castiel, I'm a spirit, you have to look for me." May explained.

"Oh." Castiel said blinking twice. "Hello May."

"Castiel, I need your help." May said.

"Clearly." Castiel said a small hint of amusement in his voice.

"Can you please heal me? I do not wish for any of my family to sacrifice themselves for me." May pleaded.

"Of course. First you need to show me where exactly you are." Castiel said.

"Follow me." May said starting to move off. "Oh, and please become visable."

"Why?" Castiel questioned following May.

"Just do it, tell them you are a very close friend of May August and are here to see her." May said without stopping.

Moving through the front doors of the hospital was easy enough. At the receptionist desk Castiel had a small bit of trouble. Eventually telling the nurse there that he had known May since they were both 3 and that she was like his sister worked. The nurse relented and let Castiel through giving him direction to May's room. Walking through the halls to May's room, Castiel pondered what state his charge was in for her to be in a spirit state.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Arrow: *sighs* Part of the authors note got deleted and I don't feel like rewriting it so, this is it. Bye!**

 **R &R!**


End file.
